narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Takashi Ringo
| affiliation = himself | previous affiliation = Land of Fangs | occupation = Ghost Raider | previous occupation = | team = none | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | clan = Uchiha Clan | family = | rank = none | classification = Raider | reg =???? | academy =?? | chunin =?? | jonin =??? | kekkei = Sharingan | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Fire Release | jutsu =Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Genjutsu: Sharingan Kamui Revitalization Technique | tools =Scroll }} Background Contentment Takashi far as he knew was born in the Land of Fangs, born among one of the smaller villages that were neither in great peril nor in safe from danger. His mother was left exhausted after child birth and passed moments after she gave birth to the baby boy. With no father present, the elder couple who assisted in the woman's delivery took the child in as their own and nurtured the child into a boy. As time went on the couple wise behind their years began to suffer from the aches of father time, age began to catch up with them, relgating their movements from going into the local time to bring back food to being only able to move around the house. Due to the retirement funds of the couples days as carpenters they had a steady income of money to come in so their survival was steadfast and stable. At 7 years old Takashi became the man of the house and took early into his responsiblities to his parents. Going into the town to gather food and prepare meals for everyone. Cleaning up around the house and outside and making sure both his parents were well taken care during their time of need. Takashi dismissed the idea of school when his parents asked him to because he felt he was more needed at home, however to compromise he went to the library and brought home many scrolls and books which they used to assist in his early learning and reading skills. Despite the difficulities and challenges of being a child taking care of a house, Takaksi ran it extremely well living among the jovial family who no matter how old they were always brought excitement with their clashing personalities. Life was good, their equilivant of a struggle was only remembering where things were in the house, the couples memory had declined and waned in the face of time and it became a struggle remembering where things were. Reality Wakes One his 14th birthday while celebrating with his family, his grandfather Elder Raion became to come show symptoms of illness, this illness if Raion was younger would more than likely have been easily treated, but due to the aging of his body and aged immune system his body could not fight it off as strongly as it would have. This in mind Takashi was forced to seek a doctor from the nearest town and then pay him for their services and treatments. The money that once provided food, now went to the doctor hands as remunerations for his services leaving very little to purchase food. To add and icnrease the wages and funds Takakshi took a job as the Inn within the town and worked to keep it clean. The pay from this was not a lavish amount of money but enough to ensure there was food on the table each night. As time passed despite the doctors best efforts Old Man Raion eventually passed away in his sleep, his life robbed of him by the disease the took his body. Takashi found out returning home after putting in well needed overtime and preparing a huge feast to celebrate what he believed would be a recovery. The lifeless response of his grandfather and the words of the doctors were knives that cut into the heart and mind of Takashi and sliced away at the fantasy of life he had become accustomed to living in. He weeped heavily and uncontrolled for several moments, before running off into the bathroom where he stayed for several moments. In wake of the death of his grandfather something within him was born, his visual bloodlines awakened and bore fruition into his eyes, he washed his face bearing witness to the red fury of the Sharingan in his eyes, the special chakra now stimulated and fully active the power flowed through his eyes. He could feel it growing steadily. In a moment of fear he attempted to wash the red out of his eyes hoping it would go away, but it did not. Suddenly he could see through doors and see the chakra he read about in the books that he read among the library it freaked him out and scared him but he focused on the face of his grandmother and knew he needed to be strong for her, whatever power that came from his eyes he would dedicate to helping his grandmother as best he could for her remaining days. After holding Grandpa Raion's funeral within the soil of their own home. Takakshi dedicated his next few days soley to his grandmother who without her husband next to her was extremely lonely and heartbroken, the light of her smile and life was gone, she lived as a shell that was broken, her other half was missing. Takashi's dedication caused him to miss integral days at work resulting in his termination and lose of valuable income. Between the last few payments to the doctors their funds were tied up and running dry. Food became scarce and desparation quickly made its self known among the household. Takakshi did his best to remember the teachings his grandparent gave him of the nature of stealing and thievery, despite those warnings his need to provide to become what he felt as a man took hold, he remembered the power of those red eyes and the promise he made to be strong for her. He vowed to do what was needed to ensure she was well and if that meant burdening himself with crime than so be it. He started by reading books on fighting and movements techniques, teahing and working hard to become faster and stronger within the weeks. As the last of the payments to the doctor was done and the money from the retirement had completely run dry, he had well over a mtwo months of practice, he monitered Shinobi who would come to town and learned the basic arts of shinobi and dedicated himself on mastering them and his red eyes. Before long he learned his eyes could read movements and copy them which he used as a source to better himself and his body, putting together training he got from the nearby school as well as others from different lands. As he explored the powers of the eye he learned of it's abiliy to hypnotize people which he discovered by accident when he was caught stealing and was cornered. Looking into the mans eyes he yelled leave me alone and the man stopped suddenly and went away. Learning of this new hypnotism he used it to coerce people to giving him food and supplies for his grandmother. Who was curious as to how he was getting all this food and supplies to which he lied stating he earned a new job working for the land itself. The Broken Shell With a little under six months passing, he noticed despite his best efforts to bring happiness to his grandmother her heart still longed for the love she lost. By this point Takakshi had become a master theif and pickpocket specialist, his ability among hypnotism became strong with each person he practiced it on, his shinobi skills sharpened for each time he needed to make a quick escape or get away fom hose he could not mentally trick with his eyes. He became a master escape artist and the challenge of not getting caught made it aspiringly fun, but his focus was soley on his grandmother cho, he lived and breathed for her. As the year rolled around she eventually was no longer capable of going on and in one last conversation among the two as the smpoke of good times she fell into a slumber she never woke from. She died of natural causes and a broken heart, but she told Takashi she loved him like the son she was never able to have, before she went away with a smile. She died happy and in peace, gleefuly of her return to see her husband in the afterlife. Her happiness became his pain, while he know she would live on in spirit the physical was gone, nothing remained but a lifeless body, that would no longer interact with him. He fought at tugging emotions for a time but the damn broke and the loss set in. The pain of losing yet another loved was never easy, he found peace oin believing she was in a better place but it did nothing to ache the stabbing in his heart. He felt nothing, he had nothing, he didnt even feel alive and physically in the world among his own mind, nothing keeping him going, no one else to fight for. Helping his grandparents gave him a tangible lifestyle and goals to work hard for them without them he had no shape he became as intangible and empty as he felt. Yet in her death something anew was born among him within his eyes. A greater power awoke from it's slumber the power lowed through his eyes and once more took to the mirror to see what changes were made to him. His eyes no longer were they just read with a tomor pattern in them, those tomoe gave way to a new shape one he had not seen. Not knowing what it meant he learned fast when he reached for the door and he passed right through it, scaring him half to death. he reached once more just for his body to slip right through again, he ran through the door and completely phased through it was if it was never there. Among hiself his greatest fear were realized he no longer held a place in the world, he became as empty and intangible as he felt, the last vestige of shape no longer stable or material. It was only when he focused on the lifeless body of his grandmother and he remembered the conversation of passing down legacy and ideals, the love of a son she could never have. He became her last anchor into life, he carried both of their ideals and memories. He used that as a focus to regain his form and take hold of this new phasing ability and with renewed purpose put the body and physical container of his grandmother to rest. From that day forth he would take the lessons he learned and what he would come to experience as what he would use to live by, he would live by no shape or for the material goals of life, he would by the rules he could fit hismelf among. At 15 he would he would take his intangibles and become what he needed to be to survive... a man of the house to what whatever is necessary to make it Ghost of A Man TBC Personality Early in his childhood Takashi was a sweet hard working child who was not scared to embrace responsibilities. He very kind and helpful to those he loved and took great care of his grnadparents who taught him to be polite to others. After their deaths his personality shifted and latered greatly from what upbringing. Takashi became incredibly flippant, casually mouthing off and known widely for possessing a clever yet smart mouth. using the knowledge of what he read and turning it one people from to time. While living as the Ghost Raider persona during many nightraids he displayed a fearless, almost disinterested attitude towards highly dangerous situations, such as looting transportations between villages such as food and payments, being attacked and hunted by tracking units that were seeking his capture or death, being nearly swallowed by various summoned and creatures. Amazingly when alone and not pushing peoples buttons Takashi maintains a loose and care-free attitude. Simply induling and living in the moment and not wory of the consequences. He can be focused when the situation calls for it, but still maintains an overall laid-back demeanor during tense situations, and is never without a witty taunt. His lifestyle is simply of a young man who lives in the moment and seeks to have fun, often times using his powers for his own personal gain for entertainment and fun rather than heroic means. However he does not seek to purposely bring hamr to a person nor intentionally injure anyone if he can help it. One of his favorite things to do is simoly explore the world and go where he wants when he wants and have a night on the town or village, hang out drink and simply mingle with people. Appearance COMING SOON Abilities Takashi is a kid of tremendous talent and abilities. While he has a shallow set of moves within his moveset he has proven himself immensely talented within his current jutsu range. Knowing well the extent of its strengths and weaknessess. He has shown himself to be very studious in his efforts to master his jutsu and has an innate ability to focus and plan out the steps in his head before he takes them. While he does indeed practice and hone his skills greatly on his own, they are have been relgated to shenanigans and ignorant pranks that he does only to get the better of someone elses valuables. His dedication and mastery of jutsu soley to simply steal more money, food and liqour ot have among himself. His prowess with the sharingan is very stellar, but much in line with his other skills falls prey to practice only for the sake of finnessing people. Many would say that this kid abuses the immense talent he was given, but he knows no one who would call him out for it. He himself was admitted if his grandparents were alive they would throw up in their graves knowing how he uses his abilities. Hhis tactics of deceptions and trickery has allowed him to steals hundreds of various weapons, clothes, assortments of liquor, food, and other items of monetary value. He has stolen from Trading posts, merchants, hunter units and even from full fleged shinobi and high targets figures. Each time he used his clever abilities to escape or evade captue proving himself to be extremely elusive and leave no trace of his scent or chakra to follow. Intelligence Takashi for all his shenanigans is extremely clever, having spent many of his years reading books given to him by his grandparents and those of which he sought himself to learn abou the world around him, how to talk to people and embrace them. Over time with his many raids he has shown himself to be an excellent master of deception and strategy. Studing well the strengths snd weaknesses of his own abilities and adapting his abilities and styles to obtain the best results. He fights elusively and relies on extremely fast and coordinated strikes rather than slow and powerful one's, perferrin to work fast and clean and then make haste to disappear. he is also very wise about how he picks his battles opting who and who is not the best target to raid by usig the prowess of his eyes to gauge opponents and their contents. Physical Prowess Takashi is possesses an abnormally strong body and while has shwon great feats of physical strength he is far more versed in making use of the speed, quickness and finnese his abilities. Though he is only 15 and still has to grow into his body, his speed and raw quickness is usually unrival and unmatched by those he faces, working on outmaneurving them with the gap that is between them and making use of his teleportation and his ability to jump inbetween his dimension and the real one. Movement wise he cna seemingly move faster by shifting space using Kamui to cover ground much faster and move quickly enough to create a blurring effect to confuse opponents. Chakra and Lifeforce When sensed by others he is said to have a powerful but subtle chakra level which is seen as extremely large. Among his actions in battle he appears to nearly have infinite reserves which is true to the point the two jutsu he makes use of he has practiced to become as simply and easy as breathing. his use of Kamui being the sole definition of how powerful his chakra appears to be as well as it's longevity. Using Kamui's abilities such as transportation for numberous times during the day without so much as a deep breath of struggle. Interestingly enough he has the unknown ability to heal wounds and injuries the rare times he manages to get hit and or hurt, his injuries heal nearly instantly from the moment damage his taken. It is unknown where the ability stems from as his biologcial parents had no information about them. Genjutsu Though the prime source of his elusive skills comes mostly from his powers of the Kamui, another ability is very skilled in is the hypnotic abilities of the Sharingan to trick, confuse and take take control of people and animals to gain access to what he seeks. Whats starts as a quick suggestion or implanted thought in the mind quickly takes hold and rather than completely taking over the mind as the sole thought it is blended to become a singluar idea of their own to simply comply and give way to. Takashi has used the eye to gain knowledge many time by reading and plucking information from the minds of others while suggesting actions such as sleep, talk, and relax to avoid causing scenes or civil unrest. He usually uses his hypnotism in ways to simply accomplish a means to an end once he does he places the target in a slumber seeking not to cause them any personal harm. With more powerful targets he has used memory wipe to delete and wipe certain experiences from the minds of those who encounter him. Dojutsu Sharingan His sharingan was born during the duress of his grandfathers passing the commotion, overushing stress and emotion caused him the special chakra to awaken. Unknown to Takashi the sharingan was the dojutsu that took root into his eyes. Though he was unaware of the name of the eye or power that took root of his eye at the time he made use of it with many of his shenanigans and trained with it to make use of it to save his grandmother over the course of the year she remained alive. Progressing it steadily and unknowingly to the second tomoe stage and using its new abilities to copy skills. USing the copy abilities he would later practice them himself and make use of them within his many raids on shinobis and among the 5 villages trading routes. His expertise with the sharigan at his age is surprisngly throurugh as he has been seen to keeping his sharingan active at all times, with minimual to no chakra drain. Mangekyo Sharignan A year following the death of his grandfather eventually his grandmother to passed form natural causes of old age. Though she died happy her peace of mind at death did little to tke away or ease the loss he felt which awakened the greater power within his eyes. His Mangekyo ability once it took root was that of the vaunted Kamui granting him both the ability of transportation and and telepotation. Two abilities among each of his eyes. With one eyes, the rigth one He possessed the elusive ability to phase through objects and become intangible for an extended period of time. However to interact with the world around him he must become tangible in order to make contact with the material world. This intangibility can only last for 5 minutes constantly when used as such before he must become tangible for an extended period as well. This ability also grants him the ability to transport himself or parts of his body to a unique dimension where he can store, people and or items. Takashi due to the loss of both his grandparents has sought to take residence among his own dimension a safe place where he can sleep and not worry of complications of his nightraids. It is the powers of this eye that grant him the shifting ability which allows him to move at a much faster speed and teleportation to make quick effective strikes before opponents can coordinate or strike back. Takashi's left eye is able to utilise the long-range version of Kamui, which can transport targets anywhere in the user's line of sight. The target is surrounded with a barrier space, the location and size of which can be specified based on his discretion and when the user concentrates on the target within, the space at the barrier's centre distorts and draws everything within into another dimension. The size of the barrier can be expanded at will as mentioned, however should they escape the line of sight or outside of the range of his vision the barrier can be uncast. Kamui in the span of the time he has been using the jutsu has become the sole and main force of his attacks, his practice with the move not only during his night raids but during his own personal shenanigans slowly started his road to mastering the ins and ours of the jutsu itself. He makes great use of the teleportation both long and short range to create shifting like motion to attack opponents on multiple fronts within seconds and moments of each other. He is also shown himself to be extremely talented at sneaking in and espionage when he seeks to find item of greta valuehe can turn in and or take for himself. Making use of both eyes When both eyes are used together on the same target his teleportation ability works twice as fast, even becoming faster than Lightning Release Armour at the fastest Level of stimulation. He uses this abiliy to quickly jump between place to place, town to town and village to village when he needs to be among the world for food and supplies or he just feels like taking a night on the town. His aim with the Kamui is near flawess, using the long distance version he has on multiple occasions pickpockted people from ar far as 25-30 feet thanks to the sharingan's insight and the ability of the Kamui at long distances. Creating a quick barrier to pull in the valuable into his dimension and quickly slink off long before he could even be suspcted. He proclaimed his accuracy with the Kamui came from focusing his teleporation on objects as wide as houses for practiving barrier size, to animals as small as the wings of a fly. Loking for the greatest source of practice and hone his skills to avoid getting caught but making off with any valubles that are in his life of sight. He prided himself on the creation of distortinb barries that within a moments notice could warp what he wanted to his realm. Concepts and influences Mulitple sources were used for the inspiration behind this character. The first and most important is the personality of a collge freshman, who just got to campus and is already looking for the first party. Another aspect of his personality is based off Kanye West after the death of his mother, his own ignorance and actions of thievery to survive has become more of a cry for help than anything else, since losing both his foster grandparents. His life spiraling before his eyes and yet he knows only to embrace the moment. Trivia *The chosen images were based on Scar from the Lion king and some were drawn by deviant Art User http://the-piratequeen.deviantart.com/, much respect to her handiwork and some damn good artistic value. I in no way shape or form can take credit for the amazing images she put together. *He is a direct descendants of Raido X and the House of X as he possesses the same healing ability the Dark Slayer and his offspring carry, as of now it is unknown his link to Raido or the family. Having lived and grown in a land well away from the Majoriy of hidden Villages he is unaware of ties or the House of X. Category:SixpathsofSamoa Category:Males